Under the Bridge
by micheal dark
Summary: This is a music video for Senna and David,Senna mostly. Takes place in their home turf of Chicago. You'll have to read to know what it is though. IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK IN EW AFTER A YEARS ABSENTS! YEAHOO~~~!!!!!!!!


Disclaimer:Everworld is not mine. I am here just to burrow KA Applegate's characters. The song is property of the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Okay,and WOOHOO LEN AND ANDREA! IT FEELS GREAT TO BE BACK! This is my first home grown music video roo,so be patient. Thanks guys  
  
  
Under the Bridge  
  
We enter on Senna standing on Lake Shore Drive(a road I know well as live in adjacent to Chicagoi in Northwest Indiana) at rthe south shore beach side walk,staring into the sky. Her look is saddened,but focused. Her pretty grey eyes fixed at a certain cloud that looks somewhat to her like   
her mothers face. The music starts to play after a crow and a gull call  
  
Sometimes I feel  
Like i dont have a partner  
Sometimes I feel like  
My only friend  
Is this city I live in  
The city of angels  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
  
We see David walking up behind her gazing at the sky,still a ways away. He looks well,happy almost,like hemade a breakthrough,probably about defeating Ka Anor. His eyes shimmer intensly. He doesnt realize who the girl in front of him about 200 yards is yet.   
  
Senna still looks up at the sky and starts walking now,her look still just as sad,almost tear jerking. She walks to passes April driving in her car and sighs as the music keeps playing throughout  
  
I drive on her streets  
Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie  
  
We see David drawing closer to senna and we see his look of recognition as he glances at her ass. He quickens his pace as Senna strtides on,oblivious.  
  
Close up of Senna's eyes flashing every good thing she's ever done in a fifteen second speed-through as the music continues  
  
I dont ever wanna feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way ay  
Yay ay  
  
We see David now after a short sprint walking right behind Senna,and shge still not seeming to notice. A look at Senna as a tear leaks from her and we see images   
of some of the bad that has happened shine in her eyes now  
  
It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
At least I have her love  
The city she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we'll cry  
  
David touches Senna's shoulder and she spins around to face him. He looks concerned at her,but she looks up at him and her face brightens into a smile and she folds into   
his arms.  
  
Meanwhile we see April swinging the car around and driving back towards them,as shge tunes the radio. And we go back to David and Senna as David tenderly frenches   
Senna.  
  
I dont ever wanna feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way  
  
Away,ayay,Ya ay  
  
We retur to April as they pull into view. She smiles swlightly at the sight of them kissing weachother like that in public,giving a big fuck you to everyone around them not in   
support of public displays of affection.  
  
Quick flash back to all the times Senna and David have had as she comes to the realization that although she may never change,and she might die because of it,she really does  
care about the others in her deepest reaches of her heart,and she truely loves David.  
  
Uder the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away ay  
Awayaayyy  
Awaaaaayyy  
  
April pulls up and honks the horn and David and Senna break the kiss blushing and hop into the car. April's radio plays the outro guitar as they drive away  
  
At the end of the video on the screen reads"To everyone who has ever lost their lives because they didnt feel loved,and to all the Everworlders. Dedicated to the fallen heroes  
of the Pentagon,NYC,and the brave folks that crashed in Pennsylvania. We remember you still. To you,for defending the cities,and the country,you love!" and he look up at the   
Sears Tower and an image of a huge American flag billows from one of the tall mast-like radio\television antenna 


End file.
